Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack is the main antagonist of the same title Creepypasta. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Michael Myers vs Eyeless Jack Possible Opponents * Burter * Chica * Laughing Jack * Ticci Toby History Hello, my name is Mitch. I am here to tell you an experience I had. I do not know if it was paranormal, or some other stupid word used to describe supernatural phenomena, but after this thing visited me I started to believe in this kind of superhuman trash. One week after I started living with my brother Edwin, after my home was mortgaged, I finished unpacking my things. Edwin liked the idea of living together since we had not seen each other in 10 years, so I was excited too. I fell asleep quickly after moving. However, after a week, I started to hear some noises coming from outside at about one o'clock in the morning. I thought it was a raccoon, so I ignored it and tried to fall asleep. The next morning, I told Edwin about it, and he agreed that an animal should have made the noise too. The next night, however, I thought I heard my window be opened with a loud thump and then, as if something had entered my room. I got up and looked around, but saw nothing. The next morning, Edwin put down his cup of coffee when he saw me. He held up a mirror and I could see. I had a big cut on my left cheek. After I was rushed to the hospital, my doctor told me I should have sleepwalking, but then he showed me something that made my blood run cold. He lifted my shirt to reveal an incision, sewn where my kidneys were. I stared at him with my wide eyes. "You somehow lost your left kidney last night, we do not know how, though." "Sorry, Mitch." My doctor told me. The next night was my breaking point. Around midnight, I woke up and had a truly awful sight. I was face to face with a creature with a black hood and a dark blue mask, no nose or mouth, staring straight at me. And what terrified me most was that this being had no eyes. Only something empty, black holes. The creature also had some black substance dripping from its sockets. In desperation, the only thought I could think of was to take a picture of her. I got the camera nearby and got a picture. When the flash is activated and the image was captured, the creature jumped on me and tried to open my chest to get my lungs using its claws. I managed to stop him kicking him in the face. I get out of my room and grabbed my wallet. I might need the money. I ran out of my brother's house. And finally I ended up in the woods near Edwin's house, stumbling on a rock. I fell unconscious and woke up in the hospital. One more time. My doctor came into the room. The same person who treated me before. "I have good news and bad news, Mitch." My doctor started. The good news is you've had minor injuries, and your parents will come and get you." I sighed in relief. "The bad news is that your brother was killed for something... I'm sorry." My parents took me back to Edwin's house to pick up my belongings. When I entered my room, I was afraid, but I managed to remain calm. I got my camera. In the hallway leading to my room, I saw my brother's body and something small next to him. I took the small thing and got into my father's car, not mentioning Edwin's corpse. I looked at the thing I had caught and almost threw up. I was holding my kidney stolen half-eaten, with some black substance around.. Death Battle Info Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Creepypasta characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Villains